Magic, Eternal Life and Fateful Love
by lostfeather1
Summary: He wanted to rest after all he had done. He had defeated the Dark Lord, and now he wanted to join his family. But, Fate had decided to put him through yet another chain of events. Now, he searches for a purpose, and found more than he expected. Maybe, this new life wouldn't be so stressful as before. SLASH ED/HP Possible rating later on.
1. Prologue: Thoughts of Death

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

**Yet again, another story has come to my mind. I have been inspired to do a crossover, which of some I do not like, but read one crossover and I LOVED it. So, I thought I would do one of my own and see where it takes me.**

**This story will be AU of course, it's a crossover (duh...). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Thoughts of Death**

_Pain. Excruciating pain._

_Something burned inside of him. It was a feeling that he had never felt before. This burning sensation that coursed through his body was unbearable. He felt the fire running through him. His arms and legs lay immobile, numb by the pain that was never ending. But that wasn't all, he felt like his chest was being ripped apart. Something inside of him was clutching onto him hardly and with a fierce force that he couldn't understand what it was. And just when he thought his chest would burst, he felt the burning entwine with the sensation that was clinging desperately to his chest. It was a sudden feeling the spread like fire throughout him. _

**_Why... What did I do to deserve this..._**

_He screamed._

_It wasn't long before he felt the feeling calm, as if wrapping him in a warm and comforting embrace, soothing him gently._

_It wasn't long before he fell in to the darkness, flashes of faces that brightened in his life, smiling and laughing with him. He caught glimpses of sad and horrifying images, whispering harsh words in his ears. He felt tears being shed, and a lonliness that drained him to exhaustion. _

**Please... Make it stop. I can't take it anymore.**

_Was this his punishment? Was this pain to be his demise for all the wrongs he had done in his young life? He was still considered a child in the eyes of many, some who knew him too well. But then, what had he done? Was it because he did not save the people who had died for him? Was this his punishment for not being strong enough? _

_If it was, was it so wrong for him to ask for forgivenss?_

_Could he be forgiven for all that he had done? _

_He only wanted to rid the world of the plaguing evil that had befowled the world with his dark and ragious lust for death to those that were impure in his eyes._

_He only wanted something, anything to make this feeling of such intense sadness and loneliness to leave him. He prayed for someone to help him, even if he had been helped far too many times before._

_He wished for Death to come and take him, so that he may rest and join those he loved in the other world. He wanted to see those who had died and left the world he knew and join them where their would be no war, no pain, no sadness._

**Please, I wish to die... I'm finished in this world. I have tried and now want to rest...**

_He wanted to to go home._

_To go to the place where he belonged._

* * *

A cold, skeletal pale hand gently caressed his cheek as the raven haired boy twitched in agony. A intrigued gleam glistened in hidden black eyes, "Fear not child. You will not die here. It seems Fate has set yet another chain of events for you. However, I must admit, this life could be a little more interesting than your previous life." A dark sinister smirk stretched across the pale, hooded figure that held on to the boy's body in a cold yet comforting embrace.

"Yes, very interesting indeed."

* * *

**Hello everyone, yes, I know that I keep making new stories, posting them, and only for me to delete them. Sorry about that. But I will be keeping this one up. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Finding His Place

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Finding His Place**

_**"Speaking" **_- Parseltongue

_'Speaking' _ - Thoughts and Spells

_Italics_ - Flashback

Curtains of maroon and gold swayed in the morning breeze through the open double doors, inviting the first day rays of the rising sun in to the dark room. It was a large room, filled with the luxurious furniture and many items. Some of the items were quite unsual to that of a 'normal' person.

However, the room of the person that resided in it wasn't 'normal' himself. He was known in his old life as the Boy Who Lived and Defeater of the Dark Lord; Harry Potter. He was a very private person, always keeping his distant from society. Near by the doors, was a single working desk. Pieces of parchment were scattered over the top, elegant writing filled on each piece. Not only that, but near the middle of the paper filled desk was a old lamp, giving enough light to brighten the whole desk. Faint sound of scribbling was heard when all was silent, informing anyone that would be listening that someone was writing. And indeed they were, someone dressed in black sat in the chair, writing softly and with a unique elegance that would entrance someone had they watched. In one pale slender hand held a quill, the feather a dark brown with black specles; a falcon's feather.

He had finished writing the last word on a writing filled parchment piece and stopped. He became distracted by the morning light that greeted him from the open doors. He turned to the light that crept further in to the room, as if reaching out in an attempt to touch him. And as if he was aware of this, he extended an arm and brushed his pale hand in the faint sunlight. He watched in remorse as his skin seemed to glow with a white radiance. Unlike those of his kind, his skin did not reveal the skin of a monster. He was a perfect predator and had no exposure. Such conveniences he had with having powers like the ones he possessed.

Even as he was, he was still 'different' from 'others'. He was still 'unique' and 'special'. How he despised being different and considered a being of importance. His own life that he had left was filled with nothing but being kown as someone of importance. He just couldn't understand why it was just him that was special. What about the many other people around him?

Why were the people that he loved weren't important? Was all other life meaingless when it came to him?

Well, it didn't matter now...

_"Miles and miles, I've gone a lonely road,  
And now I'm standing here alone.  
And all the truth that I've been told,  
Begins to perfectly unfold-"_

He heard the song begin to play, "Open My Eyes" by Saliva. He had found the song to be quite descriptive of when he opened his eyes to be introduced to his 'new life'. His slender pale hand lifted the vibrating device, pressing on the call button and held it to their ear. The other hand raised to ruffle through his raven silk hair that was naturally messy.

"Yes?"

"Mister Potter, this Michelle from the Inter-Real Estate. I am calling you about the house you are wanting to buy." He rose from his chair and walked casually towards the doors that lead to an open balcony with a beautiful view of the city below him. Being in New York was taking its toll on him, it was becoming rather boring and stretched for him to be around so many humans. It was undoubtful that he had complete control over his thirst, even though he he hadn't been a vampire for that long.

Vampire.

He growled at the word; his meaning. It sickened him to think of what Fate had bestowed on him. A meaningless life with an empty future. Even after everything he had done, it still wasn't enough to satisfy whatever it was that was putting him through all this pain and sadness. But when he did find out who or whatever was responsible for putting him through all this misery and suffering, he would make sure that he had a few 'words' with them.

"Hello, Mister Potter. Are you still there?"

"Yes." He replied with a monotone, deep voice. "Were you able to find a residence?"

"Yes sir, it's a beautiful large establishment. It's on sale at the moment, due to the owner moving overseas on a permenant basis. He is wanting to sell the place as soon as possible."

"I'll take it. Doesn't matter how much. I'll pay all expenses and send the cheque to you when I get there."

"Certainly sir, excellent. Will you be wanting anything else?" The woman sounded very hopeful, though that didn't surprise him at all.

"No, just have the house and my stuff ready to move in. I will be at the house sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course. I will the mover's know. Thank you very much sir and have a good day." He took not of the current saddened tone she held when he didn't have anythig else to talk about; not that he cared.

He hummed a 'bye' and hung up. Drawing his emerald eyes to over the city for one last time before moving to go inside. He stopped at the sudden sound a bird whistling, the sound he was all too familiar with. In the sky, a streak of white flashed in the sun before landing on the balcony rail. He smiled gently when the bird chirped happily at him, clearly happy to see him. He stroked her gently, content that he had at least one true friend that he hadn't lost in the dreaded chaos of his past. He only showed the utmost happiness for this friend of his, for she had been by his side and protected him, comforted him in ways that not even his best friends could.

Hedwig, his beautiful white owl. She was his familiar and best friend. She had stayed by him in times of great need. She was his first real friend, and will always come first to him. "Hey girl, how have you been?" He was responded to with gentle chirping and nibbled his fingers affectionately. He chuckled deeply, holding out his arm for his friend to perch on and walked back inside his room.

_**"Master,"**_ His other friend hissed to him. After perching his friend on her stand, he turned to the large black Vipor that was curled on the bed, amber eyes staring directly at Harry. As they stared at one another, he couldn't help but smile and think back to their first meeting, thinking of how amusing it was.

He had come across the male Vipor being mistreated by a pet shop owner. He apparently been having trouble with the snake ever since he had it shipped from Peru. It was a deadly and rare species, though said that it can be a very playful creature, it appearance frightens anyone who meets its eyes. It wasn't long before Harry approached the creature with mild curiosity, meeting the snake's amber eyes evenly with his emerald green gaze. It was only moments before Harry smiled at the snake, reaching his arm into the cage. The snake wrapped around his arm, travelling up and around him until his head was rested on Harry's shoulder. Taking the owner by complete shock, he gave him the creature for half price, wanting desperately to get rid of the 'moody' snake. Happily, Harry paid and walked out of the shop with the snake still wrapped around him.

While walking home, he hissed to the snake and asked for its name, but was responded with not having one. So, taking it upon himself, he thought of a good name that would fit for such a magnificent black snake.

Anguis; Snake in Latin.

_**"Yes, my Anquis."**_ He hissed softly, approaching the large reptile while holding out an arm to him. He watched intensely as the large snake quickly wrapped himself around his master's arm and around his shoulders.

_**"When do we leave this awful city."**_

_**"You are not happy here."**_ It wasn't a question.

_**"No, I am not. There is no quiet, no peace at all. I hear yelling in the night. My slumbers are short and unfulfilled."**_ Harry sighed inwardly, knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. Though he may not have known what it is like to sleep anymore, he knew that he had to concentrate when he wanted to write all he wanted and keep focus on control over his powers.

_**"Yes, I know. Fear not my friend, we are leaving tomorrow."**_ Anquis hissed happily, delighted by the fact that soon he would sleep all he wanted. Harry stroked the snake that took residence on his shoulder and turned, feeling the sudden morning breeze that entered the room. He was at peace for the moment, hoping to the Fates that were watching him for them to let him live a new beginning, even for just a time.

But alas, being the previous Boy Who Lived and having the most cursed of luck, Harry James Potter just knew that no matter how hard he tried, trouble always seemed to miss as if they were old friends.

* * *

**Yes, Hedwig is alive. I really couldn't stand it when Hedwig died, she's just such a wonderful friend to Harry. So, she's alive in my story.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it all and please tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	3. Confession and No Such Luck

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

* * *

**Chapter 2- No Such Luck**

_**"Speaking" **_- Parseltongue

_'Speaking' _ - Thoughts and Spells

_Italics_ - Flashback

Some people know Harry Potter to be a rather simple person, nothing too extravagant or magnificent. He liked simplicity a lot more than complicated, that much he was definite about. Yet, when it came to the people in his life, they made it their goal to spoil Harry. He could understand why they would spoil him, but it just seemed a little too much sometimes. For example, when his godfather, Sirius Black, and the best father figure he have ever had died before his eyes, Harry didn't think of anything other than the very few memories he had shared with the man. He was a man that wanted nothing more than the justice for the death's of his best friend and his wife, Harry's parents, as well as the protection and care of him; his godson.

So when he found out about the inheritence that was given to him due to the Will of Sirius Black, he was a little more than horrified about how much he had been given and what he now owned. Not only was he the heir to the Potter Family Inheritance, but his godfather had left him **everything** that he had owned, should something ever happen to him. And not to mention, the Black Family Inheritance itself was not something to be laughed about. Had he been alive and with a beating heart, he would have keeled over and been paralised with shock. But he settled for being in a daze for a whole two days.

Harry James Potter had become the wealthiest vampire in the whole world, both in the Muggle and Wizarding World. However, though elated and estatic beyond belief, he really didn't want it all. After spending time, searching for a purpose in his immortal life, he was not going to need even a quarter of what was now in his name, let alone the entire inheritance of the Black family. Not only did the inheritance include the entire family fortune, both the Potter's and the Black's had owned some lands, homes and luxurious establishments around the world.

Thank Merlin Harry couldn't get migraines.

At the very least, he had spent some of the money on donating to children's hospitals, orphanages, and some support groups for children overseas suffering from poverty. He was very surprised when he found a news reporter at his front gate with a camera, asking questions about his generous donations around the world. Slightly peturbed and not wanting anymore attention in his life, especially a new life that involved him not being human, he sent them away with a few words of 'trying to help those that deserve to live life happily and without fear'.

So, here his was now, on his way to somewhere that was going to be an ideal place for comfort, quiet and peace and away from the people of his past, though there may be a few people he will never forget and remain in touch with.

He would always remember his friends and those that remained by his side.

He will never forget the people he loved and what they had done for him.

He will always remember.

* * *

It was official, and very hard to believe. He, of all people, would never think it would come to the point where he was desperate for something to happen. Not to mention the idea that was stuck in his head. No, he wouldn't do it. He would **not** stoop so low as to seek **him** out and confess all of his feelings, especially to someone like **him.**

He was Draco Malfoy, and he did **not** ask anyone for anything. And yet, he couldn't help but find the bond between himself and a person he hadn't stopped thinking about for the past few months, a little comforting. He had tried desperately to convince himself that he didn't need anyone, he was fine with being alone. He was a Pureblood and a Malfoy with everything left to his name. After the death of his parents, he didn't think he would feel any remorse, especially for the loss of his father. He hated his father, always loyal to the Dark Lord that thrived on the death and destruction of Mud- Muggleborns. Even when Draco had found out from Potter that the Dark Lord was a Halfblood, he only wished for the downfall of the Dark Lord much more.

After the war, he fell apart when his mother had perished with his father in the war with Hogwarts. His mother, she was the only one he cared about and wanted to protect more than ever. He loved his mother, as she loved him, but his father's greed and obsessive loyalty to serve the Dark Lord was something that couldn't be stopped. However, after everything was over and settled with everyone coming to terms that the Wizarding World was finally free from Dark Lord and the war was over, he had found out the truth.

_Draco,_

_There are many things that I wish to write and explain, in hopes that you will understand what it is that I am trying to do for us and the future of the Malfoy name. Though I am sure that you do not wish to believe me, as I have not been a man that needs to explain myself and my actions, but since you are my son and heir, I will make an exception._

_After the night when Lord Voldemort had sought out to kill the Potter's, the night of the Dark Lord's 'downfall' and known to be dead to the world, only one thought had come to my mind. It was a thought that filled me and had given me what hope I had lost before that night._

_It was freedom. Freedom for my family and from the pain that my father had cursed us with when he had become a Death Eater. My father was a fool who believed in greatness and power that would lead the Malfoy's to a greatness that would be forever remembered. He became obsessed with power and greed for the Dark Lord's favor. My father wanted the world to fear and respect the Malfoy name, similar to the Dark Lord's and bask in the glory of winning and becoming a higher man in life._

_Yes, he was indeed a fool._

_With his dying breath, he told me to follow and be loyal to the Dark Lord; to make his dream come true. So you see, my fate was already sealed before I could do anything. However, that's not to say that I was unwilling to go along with following the Dark Lord, for I whole-heartedly followed him. But I did it for different reasons that people a lead to believe._

_Draco, I know that I have not been the best father, for from it actually, but I wish to let you know a few things before you decide what it is you want to do in life. As I am sure that when you read this letter, I will have already died._

Draco paused to let the shock overcome him. His father had known that he was going to die. Of course, Draco knew that the judgement that would be rightful for all the crimes his father had committed were punishable by death or worse, the Dementor's Kiss.

But still, it was hard to know that his father knew and didn't do anything that would prevent it from happening.

_There is one thing that the Malfoy family treasures and values more than anything else. It is something that I am sure everyone would do, but our family strives and holds it true. We protect only one thing and uphold it, for it is a vow that every Malfoy solemnly swears._

_Family._

_My intentions were clear from the day that I became a Death Eater and watched my father die on his death bed. I made a solemn promise and upheld my vow as a true Malfoy. I made a promise to protect my family, no matter the costs. _

_I swore to protect your mother and yourself, Draco. To the day that I die, I was loyal to no one but my own promise. To this very day, even in death, I held hope that one day, you would understand what it was I was trying to accomplish._

_Draco, I know I have never said or shown affection for you, but know that there was never a time where I didn't think of you and your safety. You are and always will be a very important person in my life and treasured above all others._

_My son, you are my future and greatest treasure. And it is my utmost wish that you will find somewhere in your heart, that beat the heart of a true Slytherin and worthy Malfoy, but also a compassionate boy; one that I had never stopped caring for, that you will forgive me._

_I leave but one lesson for you, my son. Never forget what is important to you, for you will find that once you have found your treasure, you will protect it with everything in your being and hold close to you._

_Always Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

That was the first time he had ever cried the hardest in his life. His wretching sobs were loud and uncontained. He didn't want to show weakness, but in those few moments, he really couldn't care less. He wanted this one chance to fall into the pits of despair and cry in remorse for the father who had cared for him.

His father loved him.

And now, Draco had never felt so alone. He wanted someone, anyone to come. He wanted a warm comfort to wash over him.

He wanted someone to lean on; wanting a person to listen.

And so, he came to a final decision that made him almost certain he was going to regret later on.

He wrote a letter and sent it away with his owl, and hoped for the best.

* * *

When he had finally reached the airport of at Port Angeles, it was the same as always. Everywhere he turned he found himself being stared at. Some were lustful, envious, jealous, adoring and approving. He felt the irritation of it all, but didn't let it get to him. He was use it, seeing as he had to deal with the stares for most of his life. It remained as a nagging jab in the nack on his mind as he collected his belongings and headed out the doors to find his private escort.

"Mr. Black?" Harry turned to find an elderly man, tired eyes of dark brown, but had a small subtle smile peaking from behind his grey moustache. He wore a well pressed three piece suit, and white gloves that were holding the sign of 'Mr Harry Black'. He nodded at the man and smiled gently. "My name is Barton, I will be your driver."

"Thank you sir," Barton blinked in suprise at the manners he used and smiled happily. The man reached for the bags he was carrying, but Harry insisted that he was fine and would carry them. He was lead to the black limo that was at the entrance, a few people standing around it to see if they could see who was inside. Sighing heavily in irritation, he watched as Barton approached the limo door and opened it for him. Harry rushed inside, escaping the eyes and relaxed.

"I apologise for the commotion sir. It's not everyday that Port Angeles gets people that order a limo from the airport." Barton, from what Harry could tell, was a very simple man and for that, he like him.

"Not a problem at all Barton. I thank you kindly for accommodating me for the day. I was under the impression that the company would send someone new and inexperienced. I have to say, I am very pleased." He smiled kindly at the elderly man, who in turn, was gaping at him but regained himself and nodded hesistantly. Harry quirked a brow, "Did I say something that has displeased you?"

"No, sir! I- It is just that I have not met someone as young as you that speaks proper elegant English. I'm sorry to have affected you sir." Barton couldn't understand how and why a handsome boy of seventeen that was sitting in the backseat of a limo, speaking in the most proper way of English, like a british royal.

"Ah, I see. Quite alright sir. In fact, it is I who should apologise. I was not raised to be a boy that was 'keeping with the times' to say. I was brought up to be a propser gentlemen, like my parents would have wanted, I'm sure." Harry smiled again, before his attention was drawn to the world outside his tinted window.

_'Let's hope this place will be different.'_

But, as Harry thought about everything he went through, he had no such luck; no matter where he went.

* * *

**Please review and give me ideas for future chapters.**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	4. Thoughts of The Curious

**Chapter 3- Thoughts of The Curious**

_**"Speaking" **_- Parseltongue

_'Speaking' _ - Thoughts and Spells

_Italics_ - Flashback and Visions

Isabella Swan, who liked to be called Bella for short, wasn't a very social person. In fact, she avoided talking to people if she could help it. She didn't have many acquaintances, just the occasional greetings from guys that stood in the hallway of school, waiting for the bell to ring and class to start. The only reason she remained in school was because of the education benefits and her mother. She loved her mother, as eccentric as she was. However, now that Phil is going to be travelling with the team he plays baseball with, it all came to her in one moment. Phil would be travelling to different towns, following the other league players, and taking her mother with him.

Unless...

She would have to leave and stay with her father, Charlie, in Forks while her mother and Phil are on the road. That didn't seem to be a comforting or rather enjoyable idea, but it was what was best for her mother. Her happiness came first to Bella and nothing else. But there was only one problem with this whole idea.

Bella hated Forks.

Ever since she was little, she had been going over to her father's for the summer holidays to spend time with him. But after a while, and as the years went by, she wasn't interested at all and brought to her mother's attention. Her father had been upset when they finally agreed that Bella would stay with her mother from now on, but it was all for the best.

But now, Bella would have to endure the dreary town, for her mother.

And so, it was then that she made up her mind and went ahead with her plan.

* * *

He stood still in front of a magnificent sight. He had told Michelle from the Real Estate that he wanted a house that was not too small, but stylish and big enough for his belongings. What he didn't expect as a mansion nearly the size of the Malfoy Manor and about another ten acres of land behind it. Harry sighed heavily, not exactly what he had in mind when he wanted something simple, and enough room for his belongings. But nonetheless, it would be very spacious and peaceful. It was in the middle of a forest, that much he would enjoy.

On another note, his home was only a few miles away from the reservation. Harry couldn't help but feel the slightly uncomfortable cold sensation coursing through his chest. He had researched everything that occured in Forks, Washington. Shapeshifters, the Quiliete tribe. Harry had found out everything he could about them and was intrigued. He knew about the vampires that had also taken residence on the other side of the town, but was confused as to why they lived so close to enemy territory. Surely the Quiliete tribe would be disturbed by this, but didn't bother them. Harry shrugged it off, he would wonder about it later.

What Harry also was very curious about was the vampire coven on the other side of town. The Olympic Coven known as the Cullens. Harry had requested an old friend to help him with getting information about the Cullen coven and had found out quite a bit about them. For one, they were known for being 'vegetarians' and lived among humans to feel more normal. Harry was elated that he had found out about this, as he too, was sort of a 'vegetarian' himself; though still quite different.

Another fact was that the Father of the coven called Carlisle Cullen, had become a skilled doctor to help humans in hospitals. Pleased with the lifestyle of the coven, Harry pushed away whatever suspicions he had of the Cullens being dangerous to humans, but had grown another suspicion that had him feeling tight.

What about him?

Would the Cullens seek him out when they find out about him?

What about the family members that possessed 'extra abilities'?

"Sir, would you like me to bring your things inside?" Harry shook himself out of his deep thoughts to turn to Barton, who was looking at him with wary old eyes that seemed to analyse him with a certain gleam that reminded Harry of someone.

"Oh, no Barton. It is alright. Would you please just leave the stuff by the door, I will deal with them when I sort out other matters that require my attention." Harry's eyes glittered brightly as he spoke those words, a hidden meaning becoming known. Barton smiled with nod and went about what he was told to do.

"And... uh, what about your pets, sir?" It was clear to Harry that the elderly man was fearful of his snake, it was quite amusing to Harry, knowing that the snake would not harm the man, took pity on the man and moved both his owl and snake near the door.

_**"Master, I wish to be released from this confined cage,"**_ Harry knew that it was not wise to deny Anguis of this demand. He opened the latch and watched as his vipor slithered gracefully around on the ground before moving up his leg, around his lean waist and resting his head on Harry's shoulders. He was not aware of the gawking gaze of Barton, but soon looked and smiled gently.

"Not to worry Barton, he's harmless. Though I suggest keeping your distance, hust to be safe." Green eyes were smoldering with mirth as he watched Barton shift uncomfortable, taking a few good steps away from him and the reptile for good measure.

"Your luggage is by the door sir, and the delivery truck will be here within a few hours." He smiled at the old man and nodded.

"I thank you for your services Barton. Perhaps we will meet again some other time." Barton smiled at Harry, handing him his card before he departed with a farewell.

Harry turned back to the mansion and couldn't help but chuckle at the size of it. He could just think of how many times he could probably get lost in this labyrinth of a home, but loved it nonetheless.

_**"Welcome to our new home, Anguis."**_ The snake hissed happily before he collected his things and placed them inside. He then turned to Hedwig perched in her cage, looking around with caution.

"Welcome home, Hedwig." The bird chirped gently. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Harry couldn't believe how wonderous it was. Though it was empty and bare, Harry could picture how everything was going to be set out.

It would be his home.

Harry sighed happily at the thought of having a place that was his own and always will be. Having had that sort of longing inside of him ever since he could remember. It truely was a dream come true. It was at times that he seemed to have forgotten the meaning of what it meant to have a home. After everything that hd happened, Harry couldn't think of a place that would be filled with love and warmth, for it was already taken from him ever since he was a child. All the emotions and continued strain he was put through made him think that he was the one person that Fate had destined for him to never truely be happy. When he thought his life would have gotten better and stayed happy, it was immediately taken away from him. And when he finally rid the world of the one evil that threatened not only him, but the world as well; he still felt nothing. He was left with nothing, and now, he couldn't even end it all and go to the people he loved.

He was cursed to be eternal. He was cursed with being a predator that thrived on blood and lust.

No.

He wasn't even like a vampire. He was something far more deadly than a vampire and he had the mark to prove it. How he wished for once to just be at least normal in the eyes of others like him, a souless monster. He had come to terms with the fact that he was a monster that lived off of blood, but still. He was still different from others of his kind. Unlike vampires that may have gifts or extra abilities, Harry had something that was far more powerful.

The few hours passed before Harry had finished setting everything he wanted in the house and was perfectly in place. His familiars were sleeping soundly in his room, a comforting silence engulfed the household.

* * *

On the other side of Forks, in a house residing peacefully in a forest, sat a girl on a lounge-suite in a dazing trance. It was then that she was met with a vision.

_It was dark at first, nothing but a hollow wind whisping through the trees that had appeared around her. The woods looked familiar to her, and soon realised that she was seeing the forest near her home. She didn't have time to look around as to why she was visioning it, when suddenly a black blur moved swiftly past her, before stopping a few feet from where she stood in the vision. She gasped quietly out of surprise when the figure turned and seemed to be looking right into her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock at the striking colour of emerald green eyes belonging to an angelic face. The boy held an elegance of noblility that it almost left her breathless. His eyes focused on her, as if he knew she was watching before his eyes gleamed knowingly at her, before he spoke, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon Allie. Something has come to my attention. Don't worry, I'll show you more Transfiguration later." And turning away to disappear through the trees, leaving a dead silence in his wake._

* * *

_Another vision swept over her, and she saw herself sitting in a garden filled with white lillies, each blooming and glowing with a radiance that made her feel traquil and comforting. Her eyes were set on the boy with unruly raven hair and striking green eyes. He was talking, but it wasn't to her. Her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting across from the raven haired boy. It was her mate, looking at the boy with an expresion she didn;t think he would ever show to anyone other than the people in their family._

_"Believe me, I know exactly what it means to be sent out into the field, watching as your friends and comrades stand beside you, looking back on their lives and say their silent goodbyes and face what it is they are fighting against. It's scary; terrifying to come face to face with something that will most likely kill you. You only have one goal in mind, protect them. You live and protect your family and friends, and fight for that moment. It's frightening..." She watched as her mate nodded in agreement, before a comforting silence consumed the air around them._

_"How did you accept this life?" The light in those emerald eyes dimmed slightly, showing a pain that she didn't seem to understand at the moment._

_"Though I am aware that sometimes life is never easy and too long, there is something that is always worth living for." A small smiled revealed itself._

_"What's that?" Her mate asked, listening and watching intently as the boy continued._

_"As long as there are people in your life, people you love and are happy to be with every day, that is worth it. I live for the people I love, pray for their health and well being. And more than anything, I live to protect them with my life."_

_She watched in shock as she listened and watched while the two talked and smiled at one another. It was a beautiful sight, one that she thought was not possible._

_A beautiful friendship._

* * *

_She was pulled into yet another vision, making her feel slightly off-balanced with having seen so many visions at once. But she held on, hoping to understand the meaning of all these visions._

_She saw the boy again, walking forward to come to a small archway of leaves and ferns. She followed closely behind, only to come to a stand still when she saw where he had lead her to._

_Edward's meadow. His sanctuary and wonderful piece of heaven. It truly was a place of beauty and peace. So tranquil that no word could describe just how enchanting it was. Yet, when she watched the boy enter the sacred place, one word came to her mind._

_Perfect._

_It was a perfect and complete image. He fitted in place immediately it was almost as if the place was made __**for**__ him. And just when she thought the vision was about to end, her eyes wandered over the flowers and saw another person already occupying the field of wildflowers. _

_"I didn't think you would come." It was her brother, sitting as casually as possible so as not to make it so he was waiting for him. The raven haired boy chuckled smoothly before approaching her brother and joining him in sitting amongst the flowers. _

_"I said I would be here, didn't I?" The boy replied with a small teasing smirk. Her brother chuckled heartily, a rare gentle smile showing on his lips._

_What had occured next shocked her above all else. Her previous visions were startling and confusing somewhat, but this had thrown her off in to a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. But only one emotion had bloomed inside her above the other feelings. _

_Happiness. _

_She smiled widely at the scene infront of her before her vision back to darken, the sight of her brother and the raven haired boy locked in secure and warm embrace. Their eyes gazing intently at each other before leaning in and shared a loving kiss._

* * *

"Alice," she heard the chanting and soothing voice of her mate, Jasper, who was beside her and clasping her hand gently. She turned to him, seeing his slightly worried expression before looking to see she was being watched by the rest of her family. Esme, her loving mother, was kneeling in front of her with concern swimming through her gold topaz eyes. Carlisle, her father, staring bemusedly and with patience for her to speak her mind. Rosalie and Emmett also waited for her, not concerned, but impatient. Her eyes trained on the last member of her family, the sibling she was closest to. Edward, stood tall, still and silent by the stairs, eyes wide and a look of complete hope and wonder. His gaze was intense and thoroughly intrigued with a curiosity that she found somewhat amusing.

"What's wrong dear? You've been in a daze for a while, more so than usual." Alice returned her eyes to shook her head slightly at Esme. Not long after a beaming smile brighting her face, and the room relaxed considerably as she caressed her mate's hand softly in comfort.

"Everything is going to get a lot more interesting." She laughed cheerfully at the looks of confusion and irritation at her vague response.

_'Yes, things will definitely get a lot more interesting.'_ Her thought didn't escape from Edward's ability, only for him to frown and be left to ponder over the images Alice had received. His thoughts began to be consumed by the image of the boy of seventeen, natural messy raven hair, eyes of the finest emerald green he had ever seen. He was beautiful and it completely enthrawled Edward. He was captivated, wanting to know more of this mysterious boy that had appeared in three of Alice's visions. But what Edward was very curious about was, while the vision faded, Alice had caught a glimpse of something, though it confused him to no end.

It was a symbol; a circle within a triangle and a solid line splitting the shapes in half.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	5. Dreams and Doubts

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dreams and Doubts**

_**"Speaking" **_- Parseltongue

_'Speaking' _ - Thoughts and Spells

_Italics_ - Flashback, Dreams and Visions

_Everything was grey, black and white. Anywhere he turned, everything was dead, lifeless and empty. It was a world of nothingness. There was no temperature, nothing to indicate that he was cold, warm or hot. _

_Nothing._

_Yet, he knew this world very well. He had been here before in his dreams. The first time had terrified him, thinking the worst and assuming he was in Hell. It wasn't until he was face to face with the meaning of why he was in the dead world did he know._

_Death wanted him._

_It was an odd sight to see Death standing in front of him. Harry had always thought that death would be a black hooded figure with red eyes. How wrong he was. Death had taken on the form of a person. And Harry had to admit something that he thought was not possible._

_Death was possessed the beauty of a god._

_A man of a noble and lean stature. Black hair that fell like curtains of silk, falling down its back and ending just before it touched the dead ground. Translucent skin that glowed from the world around them. His eyes made Harry freeze. Charcoal black with silver irises. They terrified him and if he kept gazing at them, he could feel himself fall weak._

_"It's been a long time, Harry." Harry shivered at the cold hard tone he heard. He took a step back, but was met with a hard chest and long strong arms wrapping around him. "My little Harry..." He heard Death whisper, purring in a deep melodic voice._

_"W-what do you want Death?" He trembled as he felt how close the man was. He felt cold, empty and terrified._

_"I wanted to see my beloved __**master**__." Harry's body fell limp in the man's arms. His eyes went dull and filled with lonliness that no one could ever fathom. For years Harry had wanted to die and join his family, friends and people that loved him. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of this eternal struggle with trying to live. Harry wanted Death to claim him and take him to where the others were. Life for him had been hard, painful and dark for the first three hundred years. Harry couldn't take it, and after for another two centuries, he took a blade to his chest and pierced through his heart. _

_He didn't die._

_He truely was cursed to live forever, to never die and see no end. Death had claim him, his life, his soul and his heart._

_"Let me ask you something." His voice had turned to ice and dripped like venom. Death was nothing short but amused._

_"What is it dear master?"_

_"Do you ever tire of being what you are?" _

_Everything was gone and had been taken from him. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived; Saviour of the Wizarding World and Defeater of the Dark lord, who was also now claimed to be the Master of Death, had nothing. Everything and everyone in his life had gone and left him behind. It was all gone and left nothing but an empty loneliness in his chest that was a black abyss. He was a dark creature that fed off of the human race. He was nothing but a pathetic creature that thrived on killing and danger. _

_But even then, Harry was different. He couldn't die by fire, but embrace it. He couldn't be torn limb from limb, he was too strong. He couldn't beg Death to take him away, he enjoyed his misery too much._

_And so, Harry had to suffer, being nothing more than a vampire, yet not a vampire. _

_The world faded around him, he fell back into Death's embrace, hearing the soothing cool whisper as his mind took away from the dead world that held peaceful nothing, back to the world he knew of and called his Hell. _

_"Always..."_

Deep emerald eyes opened to the darkness of his room. Harry had been reading on his well made bed, only to realise that he had unwillingly fallen into the depths of his mind. Death had called for him and summoned him. Even if it was a few moments of being in the Land of Shadows, he couldn't believe how cold he felt. He shivered, but pulled his covers over himself, sighing heavily and felt a rush of warmth flow through him.

_**"Master, are you alright?"**_ Harry could feel the concerned waves coming from the black vipor that he suddenly noticed was curled up closely to his side protectively.

_**"Yes Anguis, just a little chilled."**_ The snake slither and wrapped around his waist, attempting to warm his master up. Harry took comfort in the snake's company, as well as his beloved owl. Hedwig was perched on the stand near his dresser, sleeping soundly. Harry smiled a little, though his life had been dull and empty, he couldn't help but love the familiars that stayed by his side. It was all he needed. He was happy with what he had for the moment. It was better that way.

_**"Will you be attending this place called 'scol' tomorrow?"**_

Harry chuckled heartily, _**"School Anguis, and yes, I will be."**_ Harry sighed, thinking of all the mischief that will certainly be caused while he starts school. He could practically feel the stares on him already. "Well, tomorrow certainly be interesting." Harry had no doubts.

* * *

Edward Cullen loved music, probably more than he should. He loved to play the piano, listening as the music was at his fingers. It sometimes was the only way for Edward to relax, so he played music. But lately, Edward couldn't stop thinking about the visions Alice had. For as long as he has known her, she has never had that many visions at one time before. It was a concern for Edward, since he was the only other person who had seen the visions. The family persisted with wanting to know what it was that Alice had seen, but she didn't tell. Alice even asked him not to tell the family, wanting it to be a surprise for everyone. And so, Edward was tangled in his thoughts of the boy that appeared in each vision.

Black hair, dark as the night sky with a natural messy style. Parlor skin that glow with a unique radiance that it was shocking. Features that made Edward feel weak, a beautiful face with a smile that could make him feel higher than anything. But what really entranced Edward above all else, were the boy's eyes. They were a set of the finest emeralds he had ever seen in his life. The gleamed with a light that seemed to brighten the world around him. It was beautiful, radiant and exoctically intoxicating. And it didn't take long for Edward, even before he saw the kiss they shared that Edward knew. But he wouldn't admit it to anyone, at least not yet. He had to be sure, completely sure of himself.

"Edward?" He heard Alice call from downstairs. Sighing, he rushed down to find her standing in the lounge, an intense concentrated look on her face.

"Yes, Alice." He replied, wanting to go and play his music more and think of those emerald eyes that seemed to be taunting him every minute he closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Some things will happen and cause you to make a choice of sorts." Edward dove into her mind, only to find that she was thinking of the alphabet in spanish.

He growled lowly, "Like what?" He hated not knowing.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out and make the decision on your own." She shook her head and walked gracefully to the stairs but stopped at the the top. "Edward, I hope you choose the right path, because it is the right one that will lead you to true happiness." And with that, she was gone, leaving her brother to ponder over what she had said.

* * *

It only in the afternoon on that same day that Isabella (Bella) Swan arrived to Forks, her thoughts consumed with dread of how she was going to loathe her days of spending it in the dreary, wet town known as Forks, Washington. She was certain that she was going to go insane within the first week or die of boredom by the end of the week. Well, surely she could make an effort to start by making her stay more comfortable. She would have to try and be as social as possible. She would have to make some friends, so she wouldn't worry her father, Charlie. Maybe this town won't be so after the first day.

Though Bella highly doubted it.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I want to get into Harry going to school. Hope you like this chapter, and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
